Disclosed are a localization key and corresponding methods for establishing localization of an electronic device.
Electronic devices such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, and the like provide users the ability to print, copy, scan and the like. The electronic devices may be stand alone devices, or may be connected in a network, such as in a business computing environment, which may include one or more printers, for example.
These electronic devices are typically sold internationally into different markets that utilize different languages, currencies, time zones and other configuration elements which are specific to the location, such as a country locality. Selection of these items is typically known as “localization”. A given market may have a plurality of such localizations, for example in countries such as Belgium having different parts of the country using different languages.
Such electronic devices may require that a customer select such localization items upon setting up the electronic device. This may typically involve use of a device user interface for selection of the items in localization. This may prove difficult, because the device interface used for localization may not be localized, and may be in a language different from the language of the customer. Thus, the user interface may require the initial localization in the English language, and the customer setting up the device may not speak English. Thus the localization may end up being unnecessarily complex and cumbersome to the customer.